This invention relates generally, as indicated, to light emitting panel assemblies.
Light emitting panel assemblies are generally known. However, the present invention relates to several different light emitting panel assembly configurations which provide for better control of the light output from the panel assemblies and more efficient utilization of light to suit a particular application.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the light emitting panel assemblies include a light emitting panel member having a pattern of individual light extracting deformities of well defined shapes on or in one or more surface areas of the light emitting panel member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, each of the light extracting deformities includes a reflective or refractive surface of a predetermined slope for more precisely controlling the emission of light by each of said deformities.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, each of the light extracting deformities has an end wall that produces a relatively small projected surface area on the panel surface area to allow the number of deformities on or in the panel surface areas to be increased.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light extracting deformities have straight side walls.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light extracting deformities have rounded side walls.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light extracting deformities have planar surfaces in parallel spaced relation to the panel surface areas.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the panel member is transparent and includes one or more panel portions having opposite sides that are free of any reflective material, whereby light is free to pass through such opposite sides.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, deformities on or in one or more of the panel portions are shaped to cause more of the light entering the panel member through an input edge to be emitted from one of the sides of the panel portions than the other side.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the one side of the panel portion through which more of the light is emitted may be placed in close proximity to a front face of a display for front lighting the display.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the light emitting deformities have planar surfaces through which light from the display passes with minimal optical distortion.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the pattern of light extracting deformities may be uniform or variable as desired to obtain a desired light output distribution from the panel surface areas.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the size and shape as well as the depth or height and angular orientation and location of the light extracting deformities may vary along the length and/or width of any given panel surface area to obtain a desired light output distribution from the panel member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a focused light source may be insert molded or cast within a light transition area of the light emitting panel member.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, molded supports may be provided on the panel member for supporting other parts or components in spaced relation from the panel member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an array of light sources may be mounted on a printed circuit board for directing light through a diffuser or lens mounted in spaced relation to the light sources for use in phototherapy treatment and the like.
The various light emitting panel assemblies of the present invention are relatively efficient panel assemblies that may be used to produce increased uniformity and higher light output from the panel members with lower power requirements, and allow the panel members to be made thinner and/or longer, and/or of various shapes and sizes.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention then comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.